Territory
by EsmeScullyStarling
Summary: Head Nurse Juno French is quite taken with the new doctor in town, but will things work out the way she plans? Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As a pre-med student I couldn't help but write something hospital related. Now this has been swimming around in my head for a while and I really got a kick out of writing it. With that, I hope everyone finds him/herself chuckling while reading. **

**A special thanks to my good friend patatas514 for encouraging me to keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: Again, anything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

As Head Nurse at Forks County Hospital I was used to the long hours and seemingly continual state of emotional exhaustion that comes with my job. But despite all this, I love being a nurse. I love the satisfaction that comes with helping people and knowing that I made a difference. Furthermore, as of last week I love, and I mean love, the new surgeon from Alaska. Now when he walked through those sliding doors I was immediately smitten. He's gorgeous, exquisite, with blonde hair, piercing unusually golden eyes, a thousand watt smile, and a perfect build, the one where you know he's totally ripped underneath that lab coat. I get goose bumps just talking about him. Of course, all the other women in this hospital have noticed him too…I just hope he noticed me, Head Nurse Juno French. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is his name and I'll be damned if I don't make him mine.

__________________________

Today I sit at the nurse's station waiting for something to do, it has been a very quite day, no traumas, only a few sutures, and a little boy with the chicken pox—overall pretty dull. So with all this down time I'm left with only one option: to daydream about Dr. Cullen.

A sharp smack on the back of the head breaks me from a very good fantasy that involves the desk in his office. Putting my daydream on pause, I sigh and look up to see my good friend Dr. Fiammetta LaFata. Miss smarty-pants has a small smirk on her face. She probably guessed what I was thinking about and who for that matter. As my friend, my best friend, I had told her how I felt about Dr. Cullen but she kept insisting that he was married. I theorized that since she's already married and can't go after him herself she doesn't want me to either. Don't get me wrong her husband is pretty hot—if you like the George Clooney type—and before Dr. Cullen came to town I'd probably say that he was the best looking guy I knew… but not anymore.

"You know Juno, it's not healthy to obsess over a married man." Dr. LaFata bluntly stated, rolling her eyes in the process. I sighed again.

"Fia, you know my theory and I'm sticking to it. Until I catch him and his wife doing the deed in his office, it's open season." I smirked and nodded for further emphasis.

"Because the fact that I've met his wife, actually gone shopping with his wife, means absolutely nothing to you?" she chuckled.

"You know my theory on that as well! He paid you to say that…I know you've started to look at horses again, because three aren't enough…" I gave her an accusing look, to which she only rolled her eyes again.

"Juno, seriously, did it happen to cross your mind that maybe I can afford to buy another horse…or no is that too much of a leap?" she raised an eyebrow for emphasis and added, "Plus, you are out at my house every Saturday riding one of my three horses, so you're one to talk." She gave me the eyebrow again before turning to leave. Believing I was off the hook quickly brought back the steamy images of Dr. Cullen and I.

"Oh! Don't forget the Doctor visiting from Mexico will be in today so page me when she gets here." Fia eyed me, I sighed and nodded.

"Aye Aye," I joked and she stood there for another moment, accusingly I might add, then left to start her rounds.

Fia and I had been friends since college. Since we ended up working at the same hospital—in the middle of nowhere—one could insist that it really is a small world. Fia aside it was time to get back to daydreaming. We still weren't naked before I was rudely interrupted once more. Sighing and throwing my hands up in the air, I plastered a smile on my face to greet the young woman walking in my direction.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" I stood as she stopped in front of the desk.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Patricia Coronado. The neurosurgeon visiting from Mexico City." This was said by a five foot nothing fragile looking young woman. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course! Dr. LaFata is expecting you, let me page her." As I turned to reach for the phone, I noticed an extremely pale hand reaching for a file somewhere to the left of me. My stomach did flip-flops when I looked up and saw "the" Dr. Cullen. He smiled politely.

"Hello Nurse French. How are you today?" his voice was like silk, and I felt myself already starting to melt.

"I'm…ah…I'm doing quite well Dr. Cullen…slow day you know. And yourself?" I asked putting on my most dazzling smile and come-hither eyes.

"Slow…like you said," he answered politely. I was hypnotized by the combination of the sound of his voice and the depths of his golden eyes. A throat cleared and my trance was broken.

"Nurse French I do believe this young woman is waiting for your assistance," he nodded toward Dr. Coronado. "I'll let you get back to work, enjoy the rest of your day." He turned and left. I stared after him until another firm smack on the back of my head broke my reverie.

"A whole lot of good you are today," Fia chuckled. "Thank goodness Dr. Cullen mentioned that there was some one at the front, or who knows when you would have actually paged me."

I sighed and looked down sheepishly, she was right. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of my work. I turned to look at the small woman still standing at the desk; a look of annoyance now graced her childlike features.

"I do apologize Dr. Coronado, I've been feeling a little under the weather lately," I smiled apologetically. Hopefully she wasn't too upset, I mean, she would have to be blind not to see how gorgeous Dr. Cullen is.

"Don't let it happen again," she snapped before turning her attention to Fia.

Fia smiled, "It's so good to see you again Paty!!! I haven't you since we graduated med school!"

"I know, I can't believe you convinced me to come visit this middle of nowhere hospital," Dr. Coronado was smiling as she said this.

So they were friends, that made sense, I couldn't imagine why a world famous neurosurgeon would want to work here in Forks but then again Dr. Cullen worked here…

"Well, let me show you around and you can meet some of the other surgeons, I'm sorry again for the confusion," Fia's eyes darted towards me before chuckling and nodding in the direction of the ICU. Dr. Coronado gave me what I would consider a dirty look and was gone.

I buried my face in my hands, how embarrassing. I made a fool of myself not only in front of the famed visiting doctor but also in front of Dr. Cullen. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Looking at my watch, I was relieved to find I'd soon be on my lunch break and it'd be time to implement my grand plan. I swiveled in my chair before deciding to get some real work done. Tapping my pen in time with the song stuck in my head, I didn't even notice when another woman walked up to the station.

"Excuse me," her voice chimed. Startled, I looked up to see the most breathtakingly beautiful woman standing in front of me. I inhaled sharply when I noticed her golden eyes staring out at me from under caramel curls.

"Yes, how can I help you?" her eyes reminded me of a certain some one, as did the color of her flawless skin.

"I'm looking for Dr. Cullen," she smiled when she said his name, revealing perfect white teeth. For some reason I wanted to scream at her that he was mine, but I settled for pressed lips and narrowed eyebrows, hoping to achieve the same effect.

"Are you a patient?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that she was not.

"No not a patient, I do have an appointment…of sorts," the last part she mumbled so low I almost missed it. She looked amused which further upset me. This beautiful woman waltzes in here, demanding to see Dr. Cullen. I don't know who she thinks she is…and at that moment two things clicked in my mind. Nahhh she couldn't be, I dismissed the idea all together. Come to think of it she wasn't any prettier than me. I smiled smugly.

"Well he's busy with his patients right now so you'll just have to wait," and with that I turned my attention back to the file I had been updating. Her melodic voice broke my train of thought again and I cringed.

"Well alright…I'll wait here. But I'd appreciate it if you would page him," she smiled sweetly before settling into one of the chairs across from the nurse's station, her eyes never leaving mine as I went to pick up the phone. I nodded curtly deciding it best to ignore her while I paged the handsome Doctor. It was then that I noticed Fia and Dr. Coronado walking down the corridor once more. As they approached the station I placed the phone down and walked towards my friend. I rolled my eyes to Fia and slightly inclined my head in the direction of miss thing. Sighing I grabbed Fia's charts before slumping back into my chair; but not before giving the caramel haired woman another dirty look to which she smirked.

"Esme!" Fia exclaimed. I watched in horror as Esme smiled and stood to greet my friend. Appalled I scoffed at this show of friendship. First Dr. Cullen now my best friend! This Esme woman was really pushing it.

"Dr. LaFata, it's so good to see you again," Esme replied as the two women hugged.

"Fia, Esme please. This is Nurse Juno French, and our visiting neurosurgeon Dr. Patricia Coronado," Fia explained nodding to each of us.

"Nice to meet you both," Esme said with a smile. "Aren't those the earrings you bought when we went shopping?"

"Yes, they are. I'm so glad you convinced me to get them!" Fia exclaimed, before turning to make a face at me. Before I even had time to analyze the message behind the face my phone rang. I answered and realizing with whom I was speaking, turned on my most seductive phone voice.

"Yes of course Dr. Cullen. Whatever you'd like. I'd be happy to show her, yes." Hanging up, I turned and looked smugly at the intruder. Her eyes were blazing and for the briefest moment I found myself fearful of this little woman. Shaking the uneasiness away, I turned into business Juno.

"Esme, Dr. Cullen wishes to meet with you in his office. I'd be more than happy to show you where it is," I smiled.

"No worries Juno I can see you're busy," Fia insisted, "Esme, let me show

you." Esme glanced briefly at me before turning back to Fia, a definite warning coming from her darkened eyes.

"Please," she gestured for Fia to move ahead of her, "show me the way." Fia winked at me before starting down the hall. I watched as Esme and Fia immediately started laughing together, and for some reason I was pretty sure it had something to do with me. I glowered after them before turning my attention to the neurosurgeon.

"So you and Fia know each other from medical school?" I questioned.

"Yes, we both attended the University of Miami's Miller School of Medicine," the Mexican added smugly.

"Well, that must have been a tough four years," I glanced at the clock hoping the Doctor would get the message, "It's nearing lunch Dr. Coronado, if you're hungry please feel free to venture to the cafeteria." I nodded in its direction before turning my attention back to work.

"Ah well come to think of it I am. However, I'll wait for Fia to return." She answered before turning to sit in the seat Esme had just occupied.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on Miss Johnson's chart. Ok, let's see, still waiting for the results of the CBC, CMP, and TSH Fia had ordered before she could be released. Tapping my pen again, I heard Fia approaching, her heels softly clacking against the linoleum floors.

"Well, Juno," she said, "I'm heading to lunch, would you like me to bring you anything?" she asked innocently.

"Hardy Har Har …Dr. Cullen covered in whipped cream would be great though," I replied.

"You'd have to ask his wife," she chuckled. "Paty, you must be starving, shall we?"

"What I wouldn't give for a good sandwich," Paty laughed.

"You're telling me," Fia answered with a smile.

As they walked in the direction of the cafeteria, I let out the breath I had been holding—time to put my plan into action! I figured this Esme woman wouldn't be in Dr. Cullen's office more than ten minutes. Waiting for those ten minutes to pass felt like ten hours, but pass they did however slowly it might have felt.

I quickly stood and grabbed my purse, deciding that a quick stop to the bathroom was a must. Pushing open the bathroom door, I threw my purse on the counter in an effort to hurry. Finding my foundation and lipstick I quickly made myself, what I thought to be a little more alluring; which included unbuttoning the top buttons of my blouse. I smiled at my reflection, not too shabby. Sighing, I hoped Dr. Cullen thought the same. I fussed with my hair for a minute before grabbing my bag and leaving the bathroom.

I checked both ways to make sure my dear friend Fia hadn't returned to tease me and turned left down the corridor towards the physician's offices'. Dr. Cullen's was the last one on the right.

Taking a huge breath I prepared to knock, building up my self-esteem in the process. I tapped lightly, and received no answer. He hadn't walked past the nurse's station so he couldn't have left, unless in those few minutes I was in the bathroom…but he never left for lunch. I pondered over this for a minute before knocking a little more forcefully; maybe he was on the phone.

Well, I came here to put it all on the line, so hell I might as well interrupt a phone call. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned feeling the door click open.

"Dr. Cullen, I was hoping you might join me for lun…." That last word didn't even make it out of my mouth as I took in the sight before me.

The contents of Dr. Cullen's desk lay strewn across the floor, as if pushed off in a moment of frustration, but I doubted it was frustration. In place of the numerous items that had previously occupied his desk, were Dr. Cullen and the Esme woman. He had her pinned underneath him, her legs were wrapped around his waist, his lab coat and shirt were gone and her blouse was unbuttoned.

My mind couldn't process the scene before me, I felt my mouth opening and closing like a fish but I couldn't stop it. A throat clearing broke my trance. It was Fia standing behind me a huge grin on her face.

"I'm not going to say anything I promise," she whispered barely containing a giggle. I saw her wink at the two on the desk before dragging me from the door and back down the hall. I stumbled along the way, almost bringing us both crashing down to the floor. Fia pushed open the bathroom door and pulled me in after her. I saw her filling the sink with water but I couldn't even begin to imagine why…until I found myself with my face in that very sink full of water. My whole body jolted and my brain began to function.

First things first, I pushed against Fia's hand turning my now dripping face to shoot daggers at my friend. She only offered me a few paper towels, which I tore from her outstretched hand. Patting my face, the reality of what I saw began to sink in. I looked up hoping Fia would say something encouraging like "well I guess that was the other woman". But of course she didn't, she only smiled gently at me.

I had made a fool of myself, again. I should quit. I was ready to curl up into a ball and disappear. I buried my face in the paper towels, hoping to pass it off as drying my face again. I heard the bathroom door open and close. When I peeked from beneath my towels Fia had left. Thank God. I needed some time alone. I leaned over the sink unable to meet my reflection in the mirror.

__________________________

Sighing in satisfaction, Esme nuzzled into the hallow of her husband's neck, His hand leaving its spot on her lower back to trace the outline of her face had her moving to rest her chin on his chest and meet his still smoldering gaze.

"I really wish I had a longer lunch break," his melodious voice was a little deeper, huskier, from their recent activities.

"I really wish you did too," Esme sighed before beginning to giggle.

"Now, Mrs. Cullen," he smiled, "what do you find so amusing?"

"I was just thinking of the look on the nurse's face when she walked in," Esme let out a full throaty laugh. Carlisle joined her. Shaking her head she pushed herself off of her husband and began the chore of rummaging around his office for her clothes. Still laughing Carlisle tracked his wife's movements from his position on his desk, sighing he pushed himself up and off the desk to find his own clothes; quickly locating the tattered remains of his shirt. Good thing he kept a change of clothes in the office he thought chuckling. Slipping into his boxers and pants, he made his way to where he stored his change of clothes. He turned at the last minute and eyed his wife who was buttoning her own shirt.

"Esme, my love, I have a question," he raised the destroyed shirt when she looked up at him.

"Yes Carlisle," she cocked an eyebrow and her hands stilled, waiting for the question.

"Now Darling, I understand at home when we get a little out of hand with each other. But I've never seen you so aggressive at the office," he smirked before continuing. " I really did like this shirt you know."

If Esme could have blushed, Carlisle guessed she would have now, she smiled sheepishly before responding, "It's just that nurse even when she spoke to you on the phone she was making bedroom eyes…" she refused to meet Carlisle's questioning gaze.

"Now what exactly are bedroom eyes my love?" he was still chuckling. "Darling, don't tell me you're jealous?" He suddenly felt bad for making light of the situation. "Every day I'm at work all I can think about is going home to my beautiful wife," walking quickly towards her he scooped her up into his arms, burring his face in her hair. He felt her smile into his shoulder and snake her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Pulling away he retrieved his new shirt. Esme sighed and went back to work on her buttons. Well at least that nurse would stay away from her Carlisle she thought smirking. Straightening her shirt and smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt, she looked up to see Carlisle staring at her.

"Something wrong my love?" she asked.

"No…I was just thinking, you should be jealous more often." There was a gleam in Carlisle's eyes as he said this, a mischievous smile on his chiseled face.

"I think I might still be jealous when you get home tonight," Esme growled and moved to nip her husband's neck and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Let me walk you out," Carlisle grabbed his lab coat from the floor. Sighing at the mess that was his office, he reached for the door with one hand and placed the other on the small of his wife's back leading her out into the hall.

Making their way down the hall, Esme spotted Fia at the nurse's station dropping off some charts with the visiting neurosurgeon. She grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him with her to stand next to Fia, startling the young doctors with their silent appearance.

"Will she be ok?" Esme asked, a smile threatening to emerge, while Carlisle stood patiently next to her.

"I think so," Fia chuckled, "I'm hoping she'll go back to lusting after the anesthesiologist."

"You wouldn't by any chance mean me," a tall, dark and handsome Doctor stated, a cocky smile gracing his face as he leaned against the nurse's station. Fia rolled her eyes.

"Now Nicholas why would you automatically assume I was referring to you, there are other anesthesiologists in the hospital," Fia gave him a look; he just chuckled letting his eyes roam over every female body in the area.

"Come on, Paty we need you to consult for a surgery for tomorrow," Fia turned back to smile at Esme and Carlisle. "It was so good to see you again Esme, I really do hope you will take me up on my horseback riding offer."

"Oh….I don't think so Fia, horses and I…well they don't like me very much," she and her husband exchanged a look, "Plus, they're awfully big creatures, I think we'd better stick to shopping."

"Well, can't say I didn't try," the two women hugged farewell. Fia winked at both of them before making her way down the hall with the neurosurgeon in tow, ignoring the anesthesiologist.

"Don't let her work you too hard Dr. Coronado," Esme called after them smiling.

"I won't! Don't worry, I brought some tequila with me just in case!" Paty called back.

Esme turned back to the nurse's station letting her weight rest on her husband's frame. Not wanting to leave just yet as she thought of the long lonely hours till he came home. Well at least the kids would be back in a couple of hours, she smiled thinking of her children.

"Now I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting this absolutely stunning woman Carlisle," Dr. Nicholas Boyd stated never taking his eyes off Esme, letting them stroll up and down her body at their own pace, smiling at what his eyes took in.

For even as observant as Dr. Boyd was, what he failed to notice was Carlisle's arms tightening around Esme's waist and the very low growl that Esme felt rumble deep in her husband's chest.

**A/N: So, what did everyone think? Should I continue or leave it at that? Please, please review and let me know what you think! Any and all comments are welcome!!! I do hope everyone enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took a bit of time, but between moving and painting and all that goes along with it I found myself hard pressed for time. **

**I do hope you enjoy the conclusion of Territory. **

**A huge thank you to all my reviewers and for the encouraging words!!! **

**Disclaimer: Again, anything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

"Now I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting this absolutely stunning woman Carlisle," Dr. Nicholas Boyd stated never taking his eyes off Esme.

Usually, I had the utmost respect for my colleagues, Dr. Boyd included. But as I followed his eyes slowly roaming my wife's frame, with each inch he passed I felt another muscle in my body tense until the man's safety came into question. He smiled and I let my arms tighten around Esme, I felt her tense a bit when a growl I had no control over slipped through my usually professional exterior. Thankfully Esme leaned further into me and I closed my eyes letting her scent wash over me, which allowed my head to clear—slightly.

"Well, Dr. Boyd, this is my wife, Esme." I forced his eyes to meet mine when I said "my". I frowned when he completely ignored me, instead offering his hand to my wife. Esme being the incredibly sweet woman that she is hesitantly freed one hand from my vice like grip.

"Esme, what a beautifully unique name. I'm Nicholas Boyd and it's a pleasure to meet you," he gently lifted her hand to is lips. I saw red. Esme placing pressure on my arm with her free hand was the only thing keeping me grounded. In my head I had already torn him to pieces.

Releasing my wife's hand he looked up smugly, meeting my gaze. And with that he froze. I could smell the fear start pouring off of him. Esme had quickly placed her hand back in mine; her grip would have broken bones.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Boyd, however, my wonderful husband was just walking me out. I want to be home before our children get back from school." I love her. What I ever did to deserve her, I'll never know.

"Yes, Dr. Boyd if you'd excuse us," menacingly I added, "I need to speak to you regarding the thrombectomy this afternoon." I noticed he had taken small steps backwards as I spoke. His fear had become obvious as he studied my face nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Of course, I'll wait for you in your office," he stuttered a feeble "Good bye Esme." And tore down the corridor in the direction of my office, not once looking back.

Esme turned in my arms; I could feel her staring at me. I merely closed my eyes. With the absence of Dr. Boyd, my control returned. I opened my eyes to see horror mirrored in my wife's. I paused momentarily terrified, had my possessiveness upset her? Did my behavior some how…? And then it hit me Dr. Boyd had gone to my office; my office was in shambles from our lunch hour activities.

Rather than yell after Boyd and have him wait here, I smiled. Looking at my wife again, I could see the question forming. Before she could say anything I kissed her check and led her towards the hospital entrance.

As we walked I quickly explained why I had not gone after the anesthesiologist, "My love, don't worry about what he thinks when he sees my office, I could care less about the scoundrel!" I could feel how tense she was under my guiding hand, but I decided it better to address her concerns once we had reached her car. I stopped us alongside her Mercedes and pulled her against me crushing my lips against hers. I nipped her bottom lip before allowing my tongue to softly part her lips. I couldn't be satisfied. Any semblance of control I had regained vanished once more with her body pressed against mine, her tongue languidly stroking mine, her hands gripping my tousled hair, and her scent, I growled and let my hands stray from her hair to her waist then mid thigh, I lifted her against me and crashed us into the side of the car—that was going to leave a dent. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I growled into her mouth. I was beyond caring that we were in a very public parking lot, I needed her. She pulled away at that moment, taking gulps of air we didn't need as she her now dilated pupils focused on mine.

"Carlisle," she whispered breathlessly, "darling, we can't do this here."

I slowly eased her to the ground, keeping her firmly pressed against the car with my body until she regained the use of her legs. I sighed; shaking my head I closed my eyes in shame. Esme pulled my head onto her shoulder letting her fingers trace tiny circles at the nape of my neck. My mind was racing; I couldn't believe I had let myself loose control like that. In all my years I had never felt so primal. Granted over the years Esme and I had had our fair share of carnal moments, but this, this was so unlike me, this alpha male behavior where the need to claim my mate overwhelmed all other emotions.

I felt Esme's hands move to lift my head from its resting place on her shoulder, finally cupping my face in her hands. I couldn't bring myself to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," I said barely loud enough for her to hear. "I don't know what came over me in there or out here for that matter." I shock my head completely disgusted with myself. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Esme was thinking of me, probably that I was some sort of brut. I frowned and studied the ground.

"Oh Carlisle," she chuckled, "there's no need to feel ashamed." I stole a brief glance at her face seeing the sincerity in her gaze.

"In all honesty," she grinned, "I've never seen this side of you, and well, I found it incredibly sexy."

That caught my attention. Her hands moved from my face, trailing down my chest to entwine her hands with mine. All of the sudden I felt shy. Her lips against mine swiftly grounded me. She pulled away and smiled up at me. I worked up the nerve to finally say something but before I could open my mouth her finger was pressed against my lips shushing me, I kissed it before she had a chance to pull it away.

"I should be on my way," she smiled before adding, "but I'd like to continue what we started as soon as you get home tonight." At this I chuckled, again wondering what I did to deserve her. She winked and I broke out into a full-fledged grin. Nudging me backwards she adjusted her skirt and made her way to the other side of the car. As she got in I moved to stand in front of the car, placing my hands on my hips I watched as my wife's Mercedes McLaren roared to life. Rolling down the window I heard her call, "I love you Carlisle" I responded "And I you, Esme, forever." I could make out her smile through the tinted glass. She waved while reversing out of her spot, I waved as the tires screeched and she was gone, the 626 horses in the SLR's engine speeding her home to wait for our children.

I stared after my wife for a good five minutes before sighing and turning back to the hospital, wondering what I should do with the arrogant bastard who now sat in my office…or stood probably considering I had no idea what happened to the chair. Chuckling I passed thru the hospital doors.

__________________________

Meanwhile…

I flew down the hospital corridor toward Dr. Cullen's office. My heart was racing, my breath coming in short gasps. I slowed only when I reached the door to his office. I leaned over resting my hands on my knees, taking deep breaths. I hadn't been this, well scared, for lack of a better word, since…since I cant even remember. The look in Dr. Cullen's eyes and how dark they got! I shivered. But man was his wife hot.

Sighing, I reached for the door handle, not looking forward to the "meeting" the good doctor wished to have with me. Granted we did have a surgery this afternoon but after the look he gave me I wasn't quite convinced that I shouldn't call in Dr. Alten as the anesthesiologist. Still, I couldn't let Dr. Cullen push me around just because his wife was hot. I mean what guy wouldn't check her out. Damn. I smiled remembering how her small, frigid hand felt in my large warmer one. I pushed against the office door and slid inside.

My eyes widened in shock momentarily before I burst out laughing. Well at least he had the good enough sense to take care of his woman. Laughing I sought out the chair in the confusion and set it upright so I could at least sit. I made an entire inventory of the office. Firstly it would be important to mention there was a large crack down the middle of his desk and it sloped precariously inward. I chuckled and wondered how he would explain that to administration.

Charts, medical journals, papers, all littered the floor. I got up and shifted through some of the medical journals thinking I could read while I waited. I did like to keep myself up to date with the goings on in the medical world. Shifting aside a chart to get to a rather interesting looking New England Journal of Medicine issue, the door to his office opened. I heard a gasp and turned to see Juno standing there. I guess my presence caused the surprise. Smiling, I had never realized how attractive she was. Well she wasn't as hot as Cullen's wife but hey I know when I don't have a chance, and after thorough evaluation of the state of this office, and the death threat I received at the nurses' station, I'm going to go with I have ohhh I don't know about a zero to none. So like I say, take what you can get. I stood and offered my seat to the distraught nurse, which she gratefully took. Sighing she looked around before meeting my gaze.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just barged in like that. I was hoping to speak to Dr. Cullen and wasn't expecting to see you here Dr. Boyd." She said all this while her eyes shifted over the state of the office a frown forming at the corners of her lips.

"No problem Juno, and please call me Nicholas. I was waiting for the good doctor myself, thought I cant imagine what happened to his office." I quickly looked at her gauging her response. She blushed beet red. Clever girl.

"Guess a surgery didn't go well?" she eyed me a grin threatening to escape. I chuckled and put on my most charming smile.

"I wouldn't expect him, the master of control, to so such emotion, but I guess I don't know him that well." She nodded in agreement, her eyes strayed to the desk and she blushed even redder. I chuckled and went to sit on the edge of Carlisle's desk.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea," she nodded in the direction of the crack I was sitting above.

"It should be fine," I smiled and patted the desk. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"This desk has seen more action then I have lately." We both laughed.

"Tell me about it, at least you didn't walk in on them." I laughed harder loosing my breath and started to cough. Juno quickly jumped up to sit next to me and pat my back. That did it. The desk let out a final moan, and split down the middle. One second I was chocking and the next I was on the floor with Nurse French sprawled precariously on top of me. Catching my breath, I looked up to see Juno staring at me our faces inched closer. And as quickly as the desk broke we were all over each other, groping, kissing, biting; until, the door opened. We both looked up our breathing labored, hands in inappropriate places to meet the eyes of a laughing Dr. Cullen.

__________________________

I couldn't believe it. I mean I really couldn't believe it. I couldn't stop laughing. Oh the look on their faces is priceless. Absolutely priceless. Thank god for photographic memory, I'll be able to laugh about this for centuries. Shaking my head and stifling my laughter with my hand I glanced at them.

"Please carry on," I insisted. I do believe this solves my office mess problem as well. I'm fairly certain either or both of them will insist on cleaning up what has become their mess. I gave them one last look, chuckled and shut the door. I turned to walk back down the hallway, past the nurses' station, and toward the ICU to check on a few of my patients. I really couldn't stop smiling as I quickly grabbed some charts. I couldn't wait to tell Esme, not only would she find this as amusing as I had but probably be happy in the fact that Juno and Nicholas found some happiness in each other.

Turning the corner I glimpsed Dr. LaFata exiting the elevator. Well, I had to tell some one and Esme was found of her so I figured she was my best bet.

"Dr. LaFata, if you're not in a hurry may I speak with you for a moment." My smile must have tipped her off that it was something good because she nodded and followed me to chat outside the ICU. I spun around and chuckled her heart rate had already increased and she was practically chomping at the bit. It really had been a slow day today, considering a few world class Doctor's had nothing better to do then gossip, myself included. Deciding to tell her before she burst, I let out one last chuckle and began my tale.

The entire time I was talking Dr. LaFata's face went from complete shock to one of utter amusement. I was glad to have made her laugh. As I wrapped up my tale trying to accurately describe their faces, the young doctor from Mexico made her way towards us.

"Wow, who would have guessed?" she laughed. We both nodded in greeting toward Dr. Coronado, both of us laughing too hard to get a word out. Dr. Coronado smiled at us curiously; she shrugged and turned to Fia.

"Well, everything is all set for tomorrow, the fracture appears to be linear, so it shouldn't be a problem," Dr. Coronado smiled and yawned.

"That's good to hear," Fia said while still grinning, "One more consult Paty and we'll be done for the day."

I hadn't realized in all the excitement the afternoon was flying by and it was indeed approaching the end of my shift and I still hadn't checked on my patients or signed off on my charts. Sighing, I smiled at the two women and turned to make my leave. Dr. LaFata's hand on my arm made me jump. I chuckled to myself and she smiled apologetically quickly removing her hand.

"I just wanted you to tell Esme it was great seeing her again! I feel like my husband and I are still outsiders here and it was nice to find a friend." She smiled, and I nodded.

"Of course, I'm sure she feels the same. You two have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow morning." I turned again and walked toward the ICU. I could still hear Fia chuckling as she walked in the other direction with Dr. Coronado trying to explain what exactly was so funny.

I smiled as the wind from the ICU doors cleared my mind. I hoped the next hour went by quickly, I missed my darling wife.

__________________________

I exited the hospital waving to the next shift and headed outside to my car. It was times like these that I wished the car could travel as fast as I ran. I slid into the seat, the smell of the leather overpowering the lingering scent of my wife from when we went into town over the weekend to look at some furniture. I smiled recalling how happy Esme was when she found an antique chase lounge to restore. I loved making her happy and if it was an old piece of furniture that did the trick one-day that was fine with me, I just loved to see her smile the way her face would light up and eyes sparkle, her mind already picturing the finished product.

I sighed letting the engine roar to life and I quickly reversed and sped out of the parking lot. I opted to listen to the hum of my engine rather than music, it tended to relax me, allowing me to focus on the road with Esme waiting for me at home as a goal. The 20-minute drive went by in 5 and I pulling into the garage in no time. I grabbed my coat and briefcase and exited the car, giving it a pat as I walked inside.

The house was oddly quite considering there should be five teenage vampires somewhere within. I hung up my coat and set my briefcase down alongside the coat rack, slightly confused by the silence. I decided to investigate heading first to the family room to find the TV off and the couches vacant, and that is how I found every other room in our house, excluding the master bedroom, which I was about to walk into. Still perturbed by the absence of vampires in the house, I moved to open the door when I caught her scent. I closed my eyes inhaling deeply and eagerly opened the door, to be greeted by the most delectably tantalizing tableau. The sun touching the horizon, painting the sky in orange and pink, the last rays reaching through our bedroom window casting our room in a faint glow. My eyes swept over the scene in front of me, our bed—the only piece of furniture—draped in its usual deep reds had a new addition. My stunning wife was leaning against the numerous pillows that lined our bed clad in a lacy black teddy. She seemed like a source of light, her pale skin illuminated by the setting sun contrasting with the black lingerie and I was smoldering. My gaze passed slowly over her body, taking in every inch of her and in disbelief that she is mine. She smiled lazily at me and I growled low in response. She chuckled and motioned for me to join her. I instantly responded and was laying at her side, my hand moved to draw circles on the hint of exposed skin near her belly button. Giggling she shifted to her so that we faced each other our legs entwined. I brought my hand up to cup her face and traced her lips.

"Esme, Darling, I love you." She rested her hand on my chest where my heart should have been beating. I placed my own hand over hers, thanking god for this woman.

"I love you too Carlisle." And with that our lips met.

__________________________

The sun was already nudging the moon out of the way and signaling a new day when Esme and I were finally sated enough to relax. We lay facing the window, spooned together. Esme was tucked securely under my chin, my arms securing her against me. The quiet of the house distracted me for a moment, and I realized that our children had not returned home last night. I nuzzled Esme's neck and she purred deep and low, before turning to face me.

"Where are the children?" I asked innocently, taking her hand in mine and placing feather light kisses on each fingertip.

"Well after the hospital I really wanted you all to myself so I sent them hunting when they got home from school," she paused thoughtfully, "though they seemed all were a little too willing…I think Alice gave them a heads up."

We both chuckled, well thank god for understanding children, because I didn't plan on leaving this bedroom till I had to return to work two days from now. Esme smiled at me, reading my mind I'm sure. I sighed and rolled onto my back bringing my wife with me, she chuckled.

"So how did your little talk with Dr. Boyd go after I left?" she had an eyebrow cocked gazing up at me with those honey colored eyes. I started to laugh thinking about what the answer to that question was.

"What? What's so funny my love?" her eyebrow had arched impossibly higher as she broke into a grin.

Still chuckling I began to tell her the scene I had happened upon in my office.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed between laughs, I shock my head to let her know I wasn't. "Well then that takes care of that situation." We both began to settle and she decided to fit herself back into the crock of my neck, nuzzling into hallow of my throat.

"Oh! Before I forget, Fia said she was glad to see you; you should give her a call. I know you get bored sometimes." I glanced down to see her lost in thought before breaking into a grin.

"I'll give her a call next week. She is very nice." She sighed before adding, "As for right now I'm completely engrossed in a certain project." She nipped my neck for emphasis. I growled and rolled us over so that I was pinning her against the bed.

"And what project is this?" I began kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, everywhere but her lips. She began to squirm underneath me and I growled biting her neck, marking her as mine again. I hear her sharp intake of breath as my teeth pierced her marble exterior. I quickly kissed the spot letting my tongue sooth the wound with venom.

"This one." And she pulled me down for a smoldering kiss.

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Any and all comments welcome! I hope everyone enjoyed the conclusion. **

 **I thought the McLaran was a nice addition to the Cullen's garage! **


End file.
